Question: The following line passes through point $(-8, -9)$ : $y = \dfrac{14}{17} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Solution: Substituting $(-8, -9)$ into the equation gives: $-9 = \dfrac{14}{17} \cdot -8 + b$ $-9 = -\dfrac{112}{17} + b$ $b = -9 + \dfrac{112}{17}$ $b = -\dfrac{41}{17}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{41}{17}$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{14}{17} x - \dfrac{41}{17}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-8, -9)$